


一条“妙计”（HE，小甜饼）

by Victor_Michaelis



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Michaelis/pseuds/Victor_Michaelis
Summary: 设定于第四季最后一集最后教堂情节后，Wooster先生好不容易终于和Jeeves从混乱的婚礼现场和人们的追打下逃出来，跳上车开往回家的路。在路上，Wooster向他聪明睿智并数次救他于水火之中的私人绅士表达了他稍稍有些超过的感情......





	一条“妙计”（HE，小甜饼）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警！OOC预警！OOC预警！  
作者看完一遍剧就瞎鸡儿写预警！  
边想边写预警！  
文笔贼烂预警！  
短得不能再短预警！  
没想到写着写着就变成了给自己的生贺2333，2019年掉进万能管家的坑，在北极圈默默啃为数不多的粮，但真的好甜啊！文笔不好，请多见谅，顺便祝自己生日快乐。  
原定题目《婚礼之后》
> 
> 作者再哔哔几句：求求各位看看《万能管家》这部剧吧！腹黑万能管家和呆萌少爷真的甜到天边！  
不哔哔了，Here we go！

“先生！这边！”Jeeves跳上汽车，发动引擎，向Bertie喊道。Bertie跳进车，Jeeves随即踩下油门，将追赶他们的人们远远甩在身后——他从来都不会做如此超过的事，Jeeves自己都觉得自己有点不对劲了。我是说，他从来都不会像今天这样，和主人Wooster先生这么没风度地逃跑，身上还挂满了从下水道喷出来的污水，还拼命踩下油门，将那些人甩开，这确实不是他平时的风格。当然啦，他也不会过度背叛他的一贯作风，小盖尼美德俱乐部的册子和早已收拾好的行李躺在汽车后面，随他们奔回伦敦。  
“Good lord,Jeeves,”Bertie跳上车后长出一口气，充满感激地看着他的私人绅士，他所见过的最聪明机智的人，也是他藏在心底的仰慕对象，“要是没有你，我可该怎么办啊，给Madeline戴上婚戒的人就成了我了，要是没有你，老Bertie可该怎么办啊。”他向Jeeves眨巴着他那双漂亮又俏皮的蓝眼睛。  
“我想，若是没有我，先生也能处理好的。”Jeeves此刻已经缓过来了，又变成了平时一脸正经又挂着一丝丝嘲讽的惯有神情，不急不缓地开着车，回答道，看向他的少爷，他的雇主，他的心上人，他的Bertie。  
“哦得了吧，你就知道嘲讽我的穿衣品味和我的智力，告诉我，你的智慧真的是从那些被你成吨吃下去的鱼和斯宾诺莎给你的吗？”  
“我想，可能不仅于此，也许还有生活的磨练、经验的积累、天分还有责任吧。”  
“责任？责任Jeeves？认真的吗Jeeves？听起来就像丈夫对妻子一样，当然，我...我开玩笑的啊哈哈哈....”Bertie睁大了眼，觉得“责任”这个字眼格外突出，尤其是在Jeeves刚拯救他于婚姻的水火之中、他们又从婚礼现场逃出来的这一情景下，很难不让人把“责任”与“爱情”、“婚姻”等字眼联系到一起。  
好吧，老Bertie，也就是你会这么想，因为你爱上Jeeves了。当Bertie意识到自己说错话了而且Jeeves的万年扑克脸因为这后半句而略显扭曲时，他及时改了腔，说自己是开玩笑的。  
然而Jeeves似乎不打算就此放过他的主人：“当然，责任，可以是贴身男仆作为绅士的私人绅士对一个绅士的职责与责任，也可以是像您对您的绅士朋友、您的姨妈们以及各位小姐出于情谊的责任，还可以是出于爱情。不论是以上哪种，它们的共同出发点都是爱，然而是不同的爱。”Good lord，他是怎么做到的脸不红心不跳地说出这段话，还一脸看戏般地坏笑着看向自己的，Bertie在内心哀嚎。  
他该不会知道我喜欢他吧？！可怜的老Bertram想着，一阵慌张。但Wooster家的绅士怎么会这么随随便便慌张呢？Bertie自以为灵光的Wooster牌大脑又开始转啊转，有了！他终于想到一条妙计。  
然而事实证明这条“妙计”蠢透了，但是某些程度上还真是一条令人忍不住喊“绝了！”的妙计。  
是的，我们勇敢的Bertie，在他的Jeeves终于把头转回去看着正前方好好开车时，猛地凑上去亲了Jeeves一口，而且还是狠狠地亲了一口。  
Jeeves明显震惊了一下，差点一脚刹车闷在那，他的脸色先是受惊般地白了一下又开始泛红，当然，我们格外优秀的男仆先生很快调整了过来，从表情到脸色又很快恢复了正常：“先生是想表达什么责任观吗？”他看向Bertie，而Bertie呢，带着一脸骄傲又神气的神情看着Jeeves，瞪着他漂亮的大眼睛，眼中的蓝色像湛蓝的海水倒映出Jeeves的面容，嘴撅着又微微向下撇，神气又骄傲。然而，这个神情也得看条件，比如说他现在一头在混乱中搞得乱糟糟的一头卷毛，配上头发脸上还有礼服上的污水，还有脸颊上可疑的、越来越重的红晕，简直就像是一只鼓鼓的河豚，或者是一只跑到野地里藏满嘴食物搞得脏兮兮的被主人逮回来的小仓鼠。  
Jeeves更倾向于后一种比喻。  
小仓鼠此刻的Wooster牌大脑当机了，支支吾吾，原本计划得好好的“妙计”此刻被他的过于紧张和兴奋打乱了。准确来说，他都忘了他原来是怎么想的了。  
亲一口Jeeves，看看他是什么反应，要是不高兴，就说是当他是好朋友，要是高兴或者害羞，就直接招了，告诉他自己喜欢他。当然，风险挺大。  
可现在的问题是Bertie根本看不出来Jeeves到底是什么反应啊——Bertie觉得自己快死了，而该死的Jeeves依然不时转过头看他，等着Bertie给他个解释，或答复。  
“啊....啊哈哈哈哈你看Jeeves，我是拿你当好朋友的哈哈哈哈....真的，就...你看，就好朋友的感情啊是吧哈哈哈哈哈....”Bertie心虚地解释道。然而Jeeves的脸色似乎比刚才难看了一些。  
“朋友？先生？真的吗？我很高兴您会把我视为好友，不过我认为虽然路上几乎没有遇见陌生人的可能性，但在表达您的友谊或更为亲密的感情时应谨慎一些，以避免不必要的误会和指控，毕竟我们的国家对于这种行为非常严厉。”Jeeves的神色诡异地柔和了一些，Bertie以为他会生气的，结果并没有，还依然体贴地提出这一行为有多危险——他刚才都没想到！要是真的被人看见了...Bertie不敢再往下想了。  
但是Jeeves微妙又有点暧昧的回复让Bertie看到了一点点希望——也许有希望表白成功？正当Bertie在心里盘算着要不要向Jeeves表白时，Jeeves又开口了：  
“不过，先生，虽然这个问题可能会冒犯您和其他先生，但我依然想冒昧问一下，请问您也会想刚才对我一样亲吻Little先生或者其他您在无事忙俱乐部的绅士朋友的脸颊吗？”Jeeves又看向Bertie，脸色有点阴沉。  
Bertie毛了，他没想到Jeeves会这么问他。他当然没亲过那些哥们儿的脸颊！但要是实话实说那不就是相当于向Jeeves间接表白了吗！可要是说亲过，Jeeves会不会生气？哦天哪他会不会去警察局揭发自己？天哪......可怜的老Bertie开始后悔自己这一蠢透了的“妙计”了。  
要是没有那么做，至少Jeeves还会留在自己身边，只要自己一直不结婚，他就会一直陪伴着自己，就算是没有在一起难道还不够吗？你——你个贪婪的坏家伙！为着自己的龌龊念头去玷污自己最好的朋友、最聪明睿智，全伦敦最好的男仆Jeeves！Bertie在心里默默地自责，越发慌张，而Jeeves的脸色越来越暗，但他很快注意到主人的不安。  
“先生？”  
“啊！Jee——Jeeves！不！我——我没有——我没亲过他们！其实...其实我......天哪....对不起...对不起....Jeeves...我不该...不该这么做的....求你....看在你服侍我这么多年的份上，不要告发我...你想要什么我都可以满足你....”Bertie吓了一大跳，彻底慌了，差点直接说出“我喜欢你”了，但那也差不多了，Jeeves那么聪明肯定明白了，他现在只求Jeeves能看在往日的情面上，不要告发他。他现在一定很讨厌自己吧？一个恶心的、居然对自己同性仆人有非分之想的家伙。Bertie快要哭了。  
Jeeves显然也被他吓了一跳，听完Bertie的话，他很冷静地扫视四周，确定附近没有人才开口：“我明白，先生，我能理解。请您放心，我绝不会做出告发你的事。不过，我们很快就要到达伦敦，请您先冷静下来，我们可以在回公寓后再谈论这件事情，如果您愿意的话。”  
Bertie不敢置信，他没想到Jeeves会是这种反应。一方面Jeeves不会控告他的承诺令他稍稍放下心来，另一方面，新的担忧又慢慢爬上来——  
他害怕Jeeves会拿这件事威胁他，勒索他，或者离开他，不论如何，此刻他都彻彻底底被Jeeves拿在手掌心了，他害怕，但他知道Jeeves不会做出他向来不齿的事情的。  
车子沉默地行驶着，Jeeves依然看不出有什么情,Bertie也在惴惴不安中不敢再说一句话，他们就这样沉默着回到了公寓。  
他们进屋了，Bertie决定和Jeeves好好谈谈，退缩向来不是Wooster家族会做的事情，他决定和命运和Jeeves摊牌。  
“Jeeves。”  
“我在，先生。请允许我为您更衣准备沐....”  
“够了！Jeeves！我不要再隐瞒了！我就要在这里，向你摊牌：我，Bertram Wilberforce Wooster，喜欢你，爱你，对，我爱上了一个男人，一个和自己朝夕相处的男人！”Bertie出乎意料地打断了Jeeves，向他表白。随后他绝望地双手捂脸，缓缓蹲到地上，准备接受命运和Jeeves的制裁。  
Jeeves清了清嗓子，Bertie的心提到了嗓子眼。  
“先生，请允许我失礼....”  
“随你便！”  
“好的。”  
Bertie突然感觉自己的嘴唇贴上了什么东西，软软的，暖暖的——  
是Jeeves！Jeeves吻了自己！  
毫无防备地突然被提起来站好，落入一个温暖高大的怀抱，是朝思暮想求而不得的人，是每日陪伴在自己身边的人，是自己一直渴求的那个怀抱，那个人，那双唇。  
Bertie压抑了一路的泪水终于流了下来，Jeeves松开了怀抱，用一种前所未有的神情看着他，就像，就像——  
看着自己的爱人。Jeeves的眼神，就像一位丈夫，看着自己的爱人。  
“请原谅我，先生，不，Bertie，”Jeeves又把Bertie揽入怀中，死死地抱紧，生怕丢了一样。这可一点都不像他，Bertie心想。“严苛的法律、阶级上的差距、世俗的恶意和我懦弱的本性使我从来都不敢奢望能够得到您的爱，我以为我会带着对您的爱意陪伴着您直到您结婚，我离开。感谢上帝，让我这个卑微的人能够得以与自己的爱人相拥并互通爱意。”Jeeves在Bertie耳边说道，声音微颤，甚至带着一点点哭腔。这太不像他了，这也许就是爱情的力量吧，Bertie想起他以前看的那些爱情小说，他没想到那些甜蜜的爱情居然真的发生在自己身上。又一股眼泪流出，他再一次吻上了Jeeves，这次他吻上的是他的嘴唇。  
一吻终了，他抬头看向Jeeves，发现Jeeves笑着看着自己，脸颊上是两行眼泪。  
再也不用遮遮掩掩，再也不用隐瞒，再也不用熬着单相思的苦痛，他就在这里，我爱的人就在这里，而我可以在他面前卸下全部的伪装，单纯地作为他的爱人。  
......  
Bertie滑进了浴缸，看着Jeeves，发现Jeeves也在看着他。他羞红了脸，蜷了蜷身子，腾出大概能挤下另一个人的地方，羞涩地看向Jeeves。Jeeves心领神会，也脱下衣服，进了浴缸，他们终于坦诚相见。  
“我说，Reggie，你刚才可真不像你。”  
“事实上，我也察觉到了这一点，我想，这可能就是爱情对于一个人的影响，在潜移默化中逐渐变得像自己的爱人，Bertie。”  
“Jeeves！Reggie！”Bertie脸红了。  
“我想，刚才的一场闹剧，可否算作我们的婚礼？也许您许诺的古巴之旅可以作为我们的蜜月之行，在哈瓦那，我将教你钓鱼，我想，你总会发现其中的乐趣的，Bertie。”Bertie脸上的红晕更深了，漫到全身。  
不得不说，Jeeves又赢了。  
但也不得不说，这个胡闹的吻，还真算得上是个“妙计”


End file.
